


Avenging Steven

by Phantastique21



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantastique21/pseuds/Phantastique21
Summary: After Steven is murdered on their wedding day, Connie and the Crystal Gems strive toward bringing his killer to justice. Connie has to rearrange her life to the absence of the central part of it.Takes place after Onion Friend episode.
Kudos: 5





	1. After and Befores

“…you had to have known I would come after you…” Connie glared.  
Onion said nothing, then again, he never did.  
“…after what you did…to Steven…it was our wedding day you sick bastard…!” She yelled.  
Onion smiled, it wasn’t the first time someone called him that but it might as well be the last, he coughed, blood spilling from his mouth. He gingerly touched the rose blade protruding from his chest. The other crystal gems stood around him, looking on in grim determination.  
“Why?!” Connie yelled, “Why did you take him from us?! You were his friend!!”  
Onion coughed again, falling backward and off of the blade, “So…Steven could be mine…and mine alone…”  
He fell back on the hot sand, staring up into the harvest moon, “I killed him…so now he’s mine…no one else…can…have…him…”

Before....  
Onion never thought he’d ever return to the idyllic sea side town of Beach City. After his mother had found him strangling the neighbor’s cat, Boarding School seemed like the best place to hide him away. If only his dear mother knew what he’d gotten up to while at St. Augustine’s, but that wasn’t the reason for his visit. Steven had been writing him for years but it was the subject of his last letter that made Onion pause.  
Steven was getting married and he wanted Onion to be his best man. He got off the bus, glancing around, there weren’t that many people on the boardwalk. It was overcast, the clouds angry as if the very day was offensive. Onion glanced at the letter Steven had sent him, they were having a private ceremony on the beach in front of his home. Onion made his way there swiftly, the Crystal Gems, Steven’s family, as well as his father Gregg were busily preparing for the ceremony, putting up chairs and chatting with the minister. He was able to sneak into the house, unnoticed.  
“Onion…!” Steven gushed, he threw his arms around Onion. “It’s been too long…!!”  
Onion nodded wordlessly, Steven had grown well in the years since they’d met. He was handsome, tall and big but in a muscular way, but Onion wasn’t worried. He’d handled bigger.  
“I’m so glad you could come…! Connie’s on her way, her parents insisted getting ready at her house so we wouldn’t see each other before the wedding” Steven went on. He led Onion into the small bathroom where he had apparently been getting ready.  
“I’m really nervous…I mean…I’ve never been married before…!” Steven laughed anxiously. Onion silently helped Steven with his suit, he tied his bow tie with precision.  
“Thanks Onion, I honestly…was having a hard time just with the tux…!” Steven laughed that familiar laugh and Onion started into his dark eyes. He grabbed the tie as well as the back of Steven’s head, pulling him into a deep drugging kiss.  
He quickly explored the other man’s mouth with his tongue, tasting his teeth, twining his tongue around Steven’s. Steven remained impassive against him, like he was unsure what to do or even how to respond. After several long moments, Onion pulled back, Steven pushed him farther away.  
“…Onion…”  
“…this…is why I came here today…” Onion began. Steven blinked in surprise.  
“…I’ve always…loved you Steven…I’ve wanted you…for so long…” he said, pulling his arms behind his back.  
“I’m…flattered, Onion but…I love Connie. I’m marrying her today…” Steven smiled gently.  
“I knew you’d say that. That’s why I came…” Onion said, silently pulling the knife from his sleeve. “I wanted to make you mine…no matter what…”

Connie emerged from her parents car excitedly. Her mother had insisted she wear traditional Hindi dress for the wedding so there she was, in a red Lehenga and Henna on both hands.  
“Connie…!” Pearl cheered.  
“Wow…you look like a million bucks…and I should know” Gregg added.  
“You think…Steven will like it…?” She asked shyly.  
“No matter what you wear, Steven is going to love you” Garnet took her hands.  
Connie couldn’t help but grin, “ugh…! I can’t wait…! I have to see him now…!”  
“Connie…!” Her mother called after her as she ran toward the house.  
“He’s in the bathroom primping…!” Amethyst called after her.  
“Steven…! I’m here!” She called bursting through the screen door. It was surprisingly quiet in the house, which was unusual. Then again, all the occupants but one were outside.  
“Steven…! I know it’s bad luck but…I couldn’t wait to see you…” She said knocking on the bathroom door. “I was gonna get a wedding dress but…I think mom was right, I like the Lehenga better…”  
Silence was her answer, “Steven?”  
Connie turned the knob opening the bathroom door.


	2. After the Before

The ceremony precession was interrupted by Connie’s blood curdling screams. The Crystal Gems ran to her aid.  
“Connie?! What Happened?! Where’s Steven?!”  
Connie was on her knees in the doorway of the bathroom, they came running and had to pause when they saw what she saw.  
The room was splattered with blood, it was on the walls, on the mirror and tile of the shower. The curtain had been pulled back to reveal what was left of Steven, lying in the tub. His eyes were unsparing and lifeless, he was sliced open, neck to crotch, his blood pooling in the tub. One leg and an arm were thrown over the side.  
Pearl fell to her knees beside Connie, startled into silence just as the girl was. Amethyst started hyperventilating. More screaming ensued but it came from Garnet, tears streaming down her face. Dr. Maheshwaren was the one to call the police, the Beach City Police Department hadn’t seen a murder in many years so they had to outsource to Empire City. When the Empire City coroner arrived it alerted the other guests that there was something horribly wrong.  
“What’s goin’ on? Why are the police here?” Gregg began.  
The Crystal Gems had seemed to despondent and their daughter had disappeared so it fell to the Maheshwarens to break the news.  
“Gregg it’s…Steven…” Doug Meheshwaren began putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Gregg’s face fell, “Shtew-ball?”  
Doug looked away, “There’s…no easy way to say this…”  
“Where’s Steven?! Why are the police here, where is my son?!”  
“He’s dead Greg…!” Pearl erupted. “Steven is dead”  
Greg stared like he couldn’t believe what Pearl had said, “…what…?”  
“…Connie found his body. It…wasn’t pretty…” Doug went on. Gregg gazed down at his sandals as if they held some answer as to what he should do.  
“Steven is…” he collapsed in on himself, curling into a ball as he cried into the sand.

Priyanka Maheshwaren joined her daughter behind a rock formation close to the water. She sat in the sand, heedless of her fancy wedding garb, staring out at the waves.  
“The police just left…” Priyanka began.  
“This is the first place we fused…”  
“What?”  
“Steven danced with me…I wanted to dance but…I was afraid of what others would think. He practiced with me and we fused, we became Stevonnie for the very first time…” Connie said dazedly. Priyanka sat down beside her, wrapping her in her arms, “…I’m so sorry this happened to you…especially on your wedding day. I know how much you loved Steven…”  
“…what did the police say?”  
“What?”  
“Steven he…he didn’t do that to himself…there’s no way he could have…”  
Priyanka hesitated, “He…was murdered…they don’t know all the details…its gonna take a few days…”  
Connie hesitated, “…you and dad…you were mad because you felt we rushed the wedding…”  
“…none of that matters now…” Priyanka began.  
“…it’s because I’m pregnant”  
Priyanka pulled back staring at her daughter in shock, Connie rubbed her belly, “We never had sex but…I guess it was the result of fusing so many times. I went to Dr. Roshfelt and…she told me after a pelvic exam…”  
Priyanka rubbed her eyes, “Is…that another Gem thing…?”  
Connie shrugged “…guess so…when I told Steven…he was so happy. He asked me to marry me on the spot…”  
Priyanka hesitated, “He was…a good man…”  
“He was…so no matter how long it takes…I’m gonna find who did that to him…and I’m gonna make them suffer” Her eyes burned with determination. Looking into them, Priyanka was sure she’d never be able to stop her.

Connie and Greg drove to the Coroner’s office in Empire City, it was a long and quiet drive. Greg looked like he hadn’t slept and Connie for sure hadn’t. They waited in a crowded waiting room before finally being called, “Universe, Steven?”  
Connie glanced at Greg who hadn’t moved an inch, she touched his armed and he jumped, looking at her as if he finally remembered where he was.  
“I can go on my own…if it’s too painful…”  
Gregg looked straight ahead, “If I don’t see him…it won’t be real…”  
They followed the doctor back into the morgue, he pulled open a drawer, flipping back the sheet and there was Steven. He looked like he was only sleeping, Greg covered his mouth, tears running down his round cheeks. Connie quickly led him over to the garbage and he vomited heavily.  
”I…can have someone take you to my office…” the coroner, Dr. Bilkinson began. Gregg nodded unsteadily. The nurse took him away and Connie fixed him with an even stare.  
“What did they do to him?”  
Bilkinson hesitated, “How…are you related to the deceased?”  
“I’m his wife” she said flashing her engagement ring.  
The Coroner nodded, “What…I have to say may be a little…upsetting…”  
“Tell me what they did to my husband” she demanded quietly.  
Bilkinson swallowed, flipping open the folder, “He…was stabbed in the back of the neck…so hard and fast he didn’t even have time to react. It was a stab to the spine, meant to incapacitate him…”  
“…incapacitate…?” Connie began, “Why?”  
Bilkinson looked away, “So the perpetrator could…sexually assault him…and the victim couldn’t fight back…”  
Connie’s heart rose into her throat, she swallowed it down, “Steven…was…”  
“His…rectum…was violated and the killer took his genitals as well as his heart”  
Connie silently grit her teeth, “Thank you…doctor. Do the police have any leads?”  
“It only been 24 hours so I highly doubt it…this killer…every cut was done with medical precision. The stab to the neck was quite clean as well as the other… ”  
Connie forced a smile, “Thank you. I’m…sure Mr. Universe will…come up with what to do with the body when he…comes to his senses…”  
Bilkinson nodded as she turned to go, Connie paused, “By the way…did you come across a jewel? Like a large rose quartz?”  
Bilkinson flipped through her folder, “I…can’t say we have, ma’am…”  
Connie forced another smile, “Okay, thank you for looking…”


	3. Who Killed Steven

In the meantime, Lars and Sadie were interviewing Beach City residents in the hope that someone had seen something. After the police had left Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst had been so despondent they had retreated into their gems.   
“Please…!” Sadie begged, “We’re just trying to find out what happened to Steven…!”  
“Did you see someone sneaking into the house while we were setting up?!” Lars began.  
“…I’m sorry I…wish I had…”Jenny sighed, she had flown in for the wedding.  
”…if we just had been…paying more attention…then…Steven would be…” Kiki broke down and Jenny put her arms around her, leading her back into Fish Pizza.  
“There has to be someone who saw something…!” Lars sighed.  
“Maybe…there isn’t…” Sadie began, her eyes pricking with tears. “What if…we never find who did that to Steven…”  
“We will, Sadie, I promise…! We have to…” Lars wrapped his arms around her.  
“Lars…! Sadie…!”  
Sour Cream and Buck Dewey came running toward them.  
“Peedee…he said his brother…” Sour Cream began.  
“Ronaldo…he might have seen something…!”  
“He still lives in that old abandoned lighthouse…! C’mon let’s go…!” Lars called as he took off.

Lars pounded on the door in a frenzy, “Ronaldo…! I know you don’t really like me but…please, it’s about Steven’s murder…!”  
The door open with a low creak, Ronaldo peeked out with tired eyes behind cracked glasses, his beard and hair in messy tangles, “…I knew you’d come…”  
“Of course we would after what you told Peedee” Buck began.  
Lars grabbed Ronaldo’s shoulders, “What did you see, did you see who killed Steven?!”  
Ronaldo beckoned them inside, it was messy with papers everywhere, pictures plastered on the walls with red thread connecting them. He sat heavily in an armchair, his hands clasped between his knees.  
“…Steven invited me to the wedding but…I don’t leave home much anymore, don’t want the government trackin’ me. Thought I’d watch from my new telescope…’s upstairs…”  
“What…did you see…?” Sadie began.’  
Ronaldo smiled at her, “I saw you, Sadie, you looked lovely. I saw everyone getting ready…and I saw someone go in the house before Connie showed up…before the police…”  
“Goddammit who?! Who was it?!” Lars exploded.   
Ronaldo met his gaze evenly, “It was the tall one’s little brother, the one who doesn’t talk…”  
All eyes fell on Sour Cream and he looked shaken, “N…no…it can’t be he…mom sent him to boarding school we…haven’t seen him in years…!”  
“I wouldn’t lie about this…Steven was…a friend to me too…” Ronaldo sighed.  
Sour Cream shook, “That…sick…little…fuck…! I told mom…I told her she should send him to a…fucking institution…but no…she ignored every warning sign…all the dead cats…all the warning letters from the school. Instead she sent him away…gave him a new fucking hunting ground…and now he…to Steven…WHY STEVEN?!”  
“Because Steven was innocent…he loved everyone and everything. Can you think of  
better prey for a monster like that?”  
“Where is Onion now?” Lars said in a low dangerous voice.  
“If anyone knows it’s mom. She’s the only one who bothered to keep in contact with the little sociopath…” Sour Cream spat.

Vidalia looked up as her son and his friends came into her art studio, she was busy painting, painting Steven. She had know him since he was a baby, helped Gregg take care of him, even changed his diapers. And now he was gone.  
She had been up all night crying and when she couldn’t cry anymore, she started to paint. She offered them a worn and weary smile.  
“Hey kids…what’s up?”  
“Mom, where’s Onion?” Sour Cream asked outright.  
She blinked startled, but she quickly looked away, “He’s…at school of course…where else would he be?”  
“Cut the crap mom…! This is serious…!” Sour Cream exploded.  
“He was the last one seen going into Steven’s house before the wedding….”Buck interjected. Vidalia started again, “No…no no no no no…it couldn’t be…Onion would never…he loved Steven…”  
“He was here wasn’t he?! You saw him…!” Lars cried. But Vidalia was stared at her paint stained hands, a horrible realization dawning on her, “Oh God…He was…covered in blood…I thought he had just…butchered another cat…but that was…”  
“Goddammit mom! Why didn’t you say anything?! Tell the police! Something…!” Sour Cream buried his face in his hands.  
“I…I couldn’t have known…Onion would never…not to Steven…” she muttered brokenly.  
“Where is Onion now? Is he still here?!”  
“n…no he…left shortly after he changed his…bloody clothes…”

Connie returned from Empire city exhausted, Gregg had been despondent, she’d dropped him off with his cousin Andy and the man promised to help Gregg with funeral plans. She parked in her parents driveway, the moment she turned off the car, the weight of the last two days came crashing down. She leaned her forehead against the steering wheel, she cried and screamed, beating on the wheel like it was somehow responsible for what was happening.  
There was a gentle tap on her window, she looked up into the gently smiling face of her father. She wiped her face, opening the door, “…you…saw all that, huh?”  
“We got worried when you pulled up but didn’t come in. Come on, hunny, I’ve made you a nice cup of Darjeeling, gramma’s special blend” he said, offering her his hand.  
Connie took it, and he hugged her tight, “I can’t promise it will be alright but…it will get better…”  
She buried her face in his shoulder, taking comfort from his very presence. Connie took a shower and by time she got out, her tea was waiting for her. She took the mug, retreating to her bedroom.   
“…I’m back you guys…” she smiled softly. A Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl and Amethyst lay on her desk, the Crystal Gems had yet to emerge. Connie pulled out her phone, to missed calls and a text from Lars demanding she call him.  
She didn’t want to, she didn’t have the energy, but she knew if she didn’t she never would.   
It picked up on the second ring, “Connie…! We figured out who killed Steven!”  
Electricity shot through her body, “Who?! Where are they?!”  
“It was Onion…! He skipped town after…we’re still trying to figure out where he went…”  
Connie felt a familiar rage burning in her throat, she hung up with Lars, gathering the gems in her arms as she went into the backyard. She squeezed them close, whispering softly, “…I know who killed Steven…”  
The stones grew hot in her arms and she let them tumble to the ground. They glowed rolling together and the giant that was Alexandrite rose into the sky.  
“Who?!” They roared.  
“Onion” Connie hissed.  
“Where is he?!” They demanded.   
“We don’t know yet. But can you track scents?”  
Alexandrite tilted her head, Connie looked away, hugging herself.  
“Onion, he…took…parts of Steven. If he stores them properly…he should be able to keep them for at very least a year…” she looked at them with determination burning in her eyes. “You’re looking for a human…who smells like Steven. If you find him, don’t kill him! Bring him back to me, for what he did to Steven, his life is mine”  
Alexandrite nodded before turning and taking a bounding leap into the sky.


End file.
